Training a Naive Mafia Boss
by Alexia Hellsing
Summary: Five years after the arcobaleno curse is broken the Vongola Guardians gather around their boss again. But the situation seems a little different. With the guardians fighting for their boss attention it falls to Reborn to clue the Vongola Decimo in what is happening and teach him about love and lust, now what could go wrong? Slash. Hint of AllTsuna. Pairing not decided.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone! It's been so long since I have written anything but I am back. I just suddenly had this idea today and though 'Oh I have to write it' so I made this prologue to see what you think about it and if I should go on. Remember that english is not my first language and I don't have a beta so don't kill me if there are some mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Italy, Thursday 13:43 p.m.**

A tall lean man entered the bar wearing a dark suit with a fedora covering his eyes. Even without meaning to he commanded the attention of everyone in the establishment so was the power of his presence alone. Everything from the way he walked with purpose to the mysterious feeling surrounding him screamed dangerous, and the just made him even more interesting. Because a tall, dark, dangerous, handsome stranger is almost everyone wet dream. And while usually he would love to use the attention for his own benefit today he was on a mission, so with a warning glare every person turned away from him while he entered a secluded booth.

It was with a deep even voice and a resolute posture that he stated while sitting.

"We have a situation."

The six people on the table looked at each other while the question hanged in the air, not that anyone wanted to be the one to voice it. A minute in silence was what it took to with a deep sigh a man with long black braided hair to ask:

"What is the situation?" he said with a calm soft voice.

Reborn leaned back in his seat, only a shadow of his eyes apparent under his fedora and with a resolute sigh he started "It seems that Dame-Tsuna has not yet what it takes to be a mafia boss." He said reluctantly. Ignoring the questioning and some worried eyes he continued "The Nono is worried that he is still too innocent and naïve for the job so he asked again my tutelage" he closed his eyes waiting for the question he knew would come.

And one, two, three.

"Hadn't you already taught him everything about being a mafia boss?" asked a young woman with a big white hat.

"And what we have to do with it?" interjected a man with a black hood hiding his face.

"Why are you telling us this, kora?"

"Don't tell me you are asking for our help, Reborn ? There is something that even you can't do? So interesting…" the man in lab coat trailed off clearly thinking about the different possibilities this situation could bring forth.

A helmet wearing man seemed to want to speak too, but with a quickly look at the hit man he changed his mind. The only one calm was the Chinese martial artist who gave Reborn a knowing look.

"So it began?" he asked making all other stop and look at him.

Reborn lift a little his fedora and looked directly in his eyes "Three days ago for the first time in five years the Vongola guardians reunited in the HQ following the Decimo back to Italy…" he trailed off a little, his face showing nothing but his eyes telling about a little amusement " and it seems it turned in a little _competition_ for Dame-Tsuna attention" the others looked at him warily seeing where this was going "but it seems the boss don't have much a understaind about sex" he said bluntly "and the Nono deeming dangerous for a mafia boss to be so fucking oblivious and naïve decided the he should receive a sex ed crash course." He finished with a little annoyance.

There was a moment of silence before everyone started talking at the same time.

'Well' thought Reborn ' Let the classes start'.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't have been happier, if not a little confused. He had come to Italy a little after the arcobaleno curse was lifted, and while Italy was kind of interesting it sucked to only see his guardians sometimes in their school vacation. Well, you see. It has been decided after the representative battle that each arcobaleno would remain training their chosen and with this they scattered around the world with only the promise to meet five years later when they should have finished school and been prepared to completely leave their civilian life behind. So really, Tsuna was happy to see everyone together again, even if Hibari still said he hated crowds and called them herbivorous, and Mukuro still acted creepy a talked about wanting his body, but they are his family and he was really proud of them.

Still these last few days have been strange. He would sometimes caught Reborn watching him with half amusement half annoyance when he was with his guardians. And then there was the fact that every time he met Mukuro he would act really nice and would invade his personal space, and then Hibari would appear and they would start fighting because 'he touched what is mine'. Tsuna didn't know what Mukuro did to Hibari but it seemed really serious.

Gokudera at least didn't change much and was always by his side assisting him in the work, even if sometimes he would pursue someone with his bombs to 'protect the tenth honor'. Tsuna didn't know what it means but he never really understood this side of Gokudera so he really just leaves him to his fun.

He was really having fun with his time with Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome, the boys helping the only girl of their group to open up a little. Tsuna was really happy to know more about his guardians even if it means spending hours listening about baseball and boxing.

Even so there was this tension the air and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He guessed that in the time they were apart everyone changed a bit but he after these few days he was not really worried anymore and knew that was not the problem.

Tsuna was in deep thought, being alone for the first time in three days when he felt himself shiver. He looked up to the face of Reborn with a smirk on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna, it is time"

And nothing ever felt as ominous as that single sentence, even without understanding its meaning.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Tell me! Give me your opinions and review! Should I continue? What about pairings?**


	2. Chapter 2: Innuendos

**You know, I just love seeing the names people use here, it is so fun. By the way mine is my dog name. She is really cute!**

 **Anyway, thank very much for the alerts and favorites, and well for reading. And a special thank you to the reviews. I wouldn't live without you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

 **Chapter 01: Innuendos**

Things have been calm this past week. Too calm for Tsuna taste. Well, at least in nothing out of ordinary accept his increased paperwork. Just Varia was bad enough but now with his guardians back he was spending all his days arranging damage control and having the HQ repaired again and again. So he was actually happy when Reborn called a reunion even with his recent suspicion about the previous baby.

The walk to the big conference room was silent and utter calm. 'Weird' Tsuna thought 'Reborn nor once hit me or called me Dame-Tsuna today, what is he planning?'

"We are here Dame-Tsuna" Oh, too early to say it I guess.

Opening the door Tsuna was shocked to see not only his guardian all reunited as well as the arcobalenos and Dino-san, Romario watching from the shadows.

"Tsuna" Dino called cheerfully "It is been so long since I last saw you!"

"Dino-san" Tsuna sighs and gives a little smile back "We saw each other last week" he sighs again when the other only puts an arm around his shoulder and ignores his answer saying that _It is still too long._

"What is this reunion about Reborn?" Tsuna asked seriously trying to ignore the man draped around him 'With this selection of people here it must be serious' he hum in thought.

"Well Juudaime" Gokudera answered instead "Reborn-san brought to our attention that we have overworked you with paperwork this past week" he said stiffly before bowing lowly "I am so sorry Juudaime! I as you right hand should have noticed sooner and helped you out more, please forgive me!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Please raise you head Gokudera-kun" he softly "There is nothing to apologizes for, it is my job after all" he smile kindly finally getting himself of Dino and going to Gokudera giving him an awkward pat in the shoulder.

"You are so forgiving Juudaime" he says eyes shining with happiness "I will follow you forever"

"Maa Maa Gokudera" Yamamoto steps in "There is no need for all this" he says dragging the half Italian to a chair at the far end of the conference desk and sitting him there "All of this is to give Tsuna some space after all"

"Baseball freak don't speak with Juudaime with such familiarity" Gokudera snaps, but Yamamoto only laugh and motion Reborn to go on.

"We decided to give you today as a break" Reborn says bluntly.

"A break?" Tsuna was slightly dazed 'Ever since meeting Reborn I didn't had a break, so why now?'

"Yes Dame-Tsuna a break"

"Oookay" Tsuna said slowly not really believing.

"But"

'Ah so there _is_ a catch' Tsuna thought.

"We can't leave our boss going around alone" Reborn says slyly "So I have called all here to the Vongola traditional bodyguard tournament"

"Such a thing doesn't exist Reborn" Tsuna says tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Of course it does Dame-Tsuna, it is on the manual" Reborn toss him a tick hard cover book.

Tsuna exams it warily as if could bite. In the cover reads _Vongola traditions_ and under it the author name: Reborn. Oh, so maybe it could really bite, who knows with Reborn anything can happen. So Tsuna slowly put the book on the table and back away a few steps.

"Kufufufu a tournament?" Mukuro asks interested "And what would we have to do?"

Reborn smirks "The winner will be who manages to make an offer that Tsuna can't refuse on what to do in the day off" to tips his fedora lower "any methods are allowed"

"A completion to the EXTEREME" Ryohei shouts, eyes on fire as he rapidly pulls Tsuna's hands in his grip "Let's go boxing Sawada!" he says loudly.

'Well that was expected' Reborn thought as he saw his student extract himself from the sun guardian saying a gentle refusal to his idea.

Everyone was in deep thought, so much that Tsuna was starting to get akward, that was until Dino grabbed him in a side hug with a huge grin.

"I know" he says proud in himself "How do you like to ride a horse, Tsuna?" Dino asked with a kind smile "We could go to my house"

And that was what really started everything. The room stopped and stared at these words, and if someone cared to look you could see the eyes full of mischief behind a fedora.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuna said worried, sure he get better along the years but he was still clumsy.

"Yeah Tsuna, why don't you go?" Reborn said innocently, and wasn't that scary? "You don't have to worry, Dino is very good rider, I would know" he finished with a half smirk.

Collonelo smirks and add "Well he is the _Chiavarone_ boss, Big Horse, he should have a good asset too, right, kora?"

Gokudera splutter.

'So let the real game begin' Reborn thinks with a sadistic glee.

Dino blushed until the tips of his hair and gives an unconscious step back. He quickly seeks Tsuna "That was not what I mean Tsuna-kun"

"Hã?" Tsuna lifts both eyebrows and then frowns in confusion "So you were not talking about riding? I am not really good with big animals to tell the truth" he scratch his head and wrinkles his nose in remembrance of terrible past experiences, including one with a giant turtle.

Dino sweat dropped before regaining himself and laughing it off rather stiffly.

'It seems that this as far as Dino will go' musses Reborn 'but if the murder intent coming from those two are anything to go by it will start to get fun here'.

Hibari was the first to get to Dino. He yanked the other off Tsuna with a snarl.

"I will bite you to death" He said venomously. And in other context wouldn't that phrase be so hot?

Using the distraction of everyone with Hibari, Mukuro came behind Tsuna holding the smaller man by the waist and then turn him around so they are chest to chest. Tsuna look at him curiously making the illusionist chuckle.

"I know what I would love to do, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro whisper is his ear "Why don't you give me your body? But not before I get a…" he licks the shell of his ear making the tenth boss jump "taste of the whole merchandise" he finishes with a sly smirk, their faces only inches apart.

Tsuna only looks at him in confusion.

"Why did you lick me Mukuro?" he tilts his head to the side "and I already told you that I won't let you possess my body"

Mukuro sweat drop a little before smirking.

"Kufufufu I guess I will have to use a more… hand to hand approach" he slides his hands slowly from the waist for the Decimo ass, groping the round globes. Tsuna yelped and tried to get away but the hold was strong. At the moment even Hibari stopped fighting to look at what was going on whaile he trashed half of the conference room.

"You have such a delicious sweat ass Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro licked his lips.

"Ahh" Tsuna said in realization "So you are hungry" he smiles softly "I am sure I can find something in the kitchen for you" he escape the Mist guardian hold without even thinking while going to the now broken door "What would you like?"

Mukuro was shocked speechless so much that he didn't even noticed a young woman with a eyepatch behind him until she hit him with her trident.

"I am sorry bossu" she bowed to Tsuna "Mukuro-sama behavior is not on his best today, please excuse him" she plead softly.

Tsuna looked at her is amusement.

"You don't have to apologize for him Chrome-chan" he speaks gently. She nods that she understood and look at her boss "So what do you guys want to eat?"

Mukuro grins like loon "You"

SMAC

Chrome pull her counterpart to a corner at the room after saying a simple "We don't need anything boss."

Tsuna was a little lost and puzzled at their behavior but let it slide, deciding the most safe thing to do now was sit down next to Yuni, the only place at the room without a scratch by now, and why has Gokudera started to throw bombs at Mukuro? He make started making his way.

Not so lucky, he was stopped by a hand in his arm in the middle of the way. Already weary of this _tradition_ he sighed and turned to see the new person.

Yamamoto smiled down at him "Are you okay Tsuna?" he asked concerned. Gokudera at his side mumbles about too friendly baseball freaks.

"I am fine Yamamoto" Tsuna smiles at his long friend.

Yamamoto gently cups his cheeks and brings them closer. Tsuna blushes a little at the proximity but don't pull away, trusting Yamamoto completely. The rain guardian scans the boss face looking for something after a minute when it seems he found it he grins and ruffles the short man hair.

"What do you think about play baseball, Tsuna?"

"Errr. I don't know Yamamoto" Tsuna seems nervous. These sports freaks never understand the limitations of a normal person (A/N: I am sorry Tsuna but you are not normal yourself). "I am not really good at sports…" he trailed off

"That is right, Juudaime will not play your peasant game" Gokudera says smugly "I don't really understand what someone would see in play around with balls and sticks"

Yamamoto narrows his eyes, the grin never fading but turning a little malicious.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, I can assure is way thicker than a stick"

In another part of room Collonelo spats his drink. 'Well it seems this boy is spending too much time with Reborn, kora"

Tsuna looks between his friends who started fighting 'again' he remember himself, and look to the almost completely destroyed room. 'It seems that I will have much more paperwork tomorrow, what was Reborn thinking?'

As the Decimo boss sighs with himself resigned to the increase at his workload he is pulled back to earth by high and slight irritating voice.

"Tsuna, Tsuna" a ten years old boy with a brown jeans and a cow pattern T-shirt pulled at the young boss sleeve "We should go to amusement park, and then, and then we could have a lot of cotton candy and grape sweets, and then and then we could go to mama! Mama's food is the best!" Lambo peered up with kitten eyes "Ne, Tsuna? Let's go!"

Tsuna smiled warmly at the youngest member of his family then at the destroyed room, everyone looking at him. The decision wasn't that hard to make.

"Sure"

Holding Lambo's hand Tsuna walked out of the destroyed conference room leaving a bunch of speechless people and an annoyed hit men.

'That stupid cow' he seethed 'I should have known that he would get in the way. And stupid Dame-Tsuna always doing what that selfish kid wants'

Well, it seems there will be a lot more of paperwork tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile observing everything from her chair, Yuni allow herself a small smile. 'I told Uncle Reborn this would not work' she thinks smugly. 'Maybe I should do it myself and Byakuran is sure to help' she smirks; Tsuna wouldn't know what hit him in their monthly meetings. Decided she takes a sip of her tea and turn back to observe the others.

Curiously only her part of the room didn't have a scratch.

* * *

In the car leaving to the amusement park Tsuna feels a shiver go down in his spine.

'What now?' he whined to himself

* * *

A few hours later in a dark room a man with fedora talks on the phone.

"It's is time to the next plan" he says in a dark voice "I am counting with your cooperation Verde"

* * *

 **So what did you think? I have never written humor, and in English is much more difficult than it seems as it is not my first language. Give me more reviews and thank you for reading!**


End file.
